1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives for mass storage of information in computer systems, and more particularly to an actuator pivot assembly that pivotally connects an actuator to a base of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of disk drives used for information storage in computer systems. Some of these disk drives are rigid-type magnetic recording devices that typically include a stack of magnetic disks mounted on a rotatable spindle. An actuator controls an array of transducers that write and read binary digital information on the disks. The actuator rotates about a pivot in response to electromagnetic forces generated by a voice coil motor and places the transducers in desired positions.
The constructions currently used to pivotally connect the actuators to the base or housing of a disk drive are complex arrangements suited for multi-level actuators used with stacked arrangements of disks. These constructions include a stationary shaft fixedly secured to a base and a rotatable sleeve fixedly secured to the actuator. They do not allow easy connection of a simple, planar actuator structure.
The present invention includes a shaft on an actuator and a sleeve on a base. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a disk drive includes an actuator with a shaft and a base with a sleeve. The sleeve includes at least one bearing. The sleeve receives the shaft. The shaft extends into the sleeve and through the bearing. The shaft supports the actuator and allows the actuator to pivot in response to electromagnetic forces. The shaft is a separate member that defines at least one opening. The opening aligns a main body of the actuator with the shaft. The opening facilitates the attachment of the main body of the actuator to the shaft in proper and secure alignment. The actuator pivot assembly of the present invention allows easy attachment of a simple planar actuator to a base. The actuator pivot assembly is a simple construction that minimizes the expense of fabrication while providing consistent and precise performance.